Loveless' Fighter
by Rockerchick098
Summary: This fic is about Loveless' fighter trying to find him and once she does...things will start falling into place.
1. On My Way

**No copyright intended, characters and some ideas belong to Kouga Yun. I have put my OC into this story, she will be Ritsuka's fighter and it will be in her point of view. Hope you like it :) **

"All I felt for months on end was loneliness, confusion and danger. Sometimes a flicker of hope and sometimes love. It was driving me crazy not being able to find my other half. Nagisa-sama had told me not to go looking for him, she said it was pointless, that he had a fighter already. The fighter his name was Soubi, he had already belonged to Loveless' older brother Beloved before he had supposedly died. He had ordered Soubi to take care of Loveless before he died. But recently I've heard that Beloved didn't die but had been trapped in a cage that Soubi wasn't able to get him out of.

Beloved had finally escaped the cage and went back to his mother and Loveless. Beloved's fighter had returned to being his and now my other half needed me more than ever. Their names, Beloved's and Loveless' I found out before I made my escape, they were Seimei and Ritsuka Aoyagi. Even though I had their names, I have found it nearly impossible to locate them. Nagisa-sama had been sending out these people called Zeros to locate my other half, with both of us together and his brother she thought they could become very powerful. Now, she's probably looking for all of us."

I was perched in a tree now, looking around the surrounding area to make sure the set of Zeros she had recently sent out couldn't find me. There was tons of trees surrounding the tree I was in, so I was positive they couldn't find me. I relaxed a bit against the tree.

"The Zeros were very powerful because they couldn't feel anything but I had learned the techniques to defeat them while I was in training with Nagisa-sama, so I wasn't really worried. If I had ran into them though, I don't think I could defeat them, my power becomes limited when I don't have my other half."

I ran my hands through my long chocolate brown hair, I had become very irritated not being able to find Ritsuka. I was wearing a pair of denim blue skinny jeans and a shirt with splattered neon colors all over it. Of course I'm also a girl, which explains the long hair. My name, of course is Jessalyn. The set of Zeros looked around for a bit but when they finally left the area, I dropped silently out of the tree and landed on my feet. I sighed in relief as I went on my way again. If I didn't find Ritsuka soon... I don't know what I was going to do.

**That's all for now, if people like it I'll post more. I'm so excited to be finally posting to fanfiction and posting so many ideas that I've had for awhile.**


	2. Encounter With the Brother

**No copyright intended, characters and some ideas belong to Kouga Yun. This is the second chapter yay :) As said in the first chapter Jessalyn is my character and I love her hope you all do. Please review people. I want to know if people like how this fic is going so far and I depend on reviews for support to write more.**

I finally got to town after a few more days of traveling through the forest. I was wandering around, asking people if they knew of a Ritsuka Aoyagi. All the people I encountered said they didn't. It was frustrating because I knew he was close, I could feel it in my blood. My chest was starting to ache painfully so I leaned against a near by building to calm myself. A few people stared at me as they walked by but ignored me and kept walking.

"Are you ok miss?," someone with black hair that looked like he was an adult asked me. His black hair hung past his ears and it was a bit shaggy, I noticed before I replied to him.

"Yes... I'm fine... why do you ask?," I asked the man cautiously.

"You look like your in a lot of pain," he replied as he took a step closer and looked down at me, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Personal space sir, have you heard of it?," I asked as I took a step to the side of him.

"Sorry," he said and took a step back and put up his hands to let me know he wasn't going to hurt me. I sighed frustrated because I just wanted to find Ritsuka.

"Thanks, now what do you want? Are you here to take me back to Nagisa-sama... because if you are I'm not going," I said defensively.

"No I'm not, don't worry. I heard your looking for Ritsuka Aoyagi, I know where he is. I can take you to him."

"Do you know him... or are you just trying to trick me? I'll kill you if this a joke," I replied angrily. The man took a step towards me again, looking like I just slapped him.

"I'm not trying to trick you... don't you remember me?," he said sounding hurt.

"No... I don't sir, I have never seen you in my life," I replied then added,

"Look I really have to go, so if you'll excuse me," I said and started to leave. The man grabbed my arm and I looked back at him with a glare.

"Remember the man in the cage where you were trapped?," he said sounding pleading.

"How do you know that?," my look of anger turning to curiosity.

"I was that man, remember you used to come see me all the time... I'm Seimei Aoyagi," he said looking me in the eyes. I looked shocked for a moment before I hugged him.

"Seimei... wow how did you get out?" He laughed then,

"I convinced one of the Zeros to let me out," he replied hugging me back. I laughed too, then stepped away from the embrace and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry... if I would've known it was you, I wouldn't have been so rude."

"It's fine," he replied and ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled at him, he had always been this touchy with me when he was locked away and now that I knew it was him, I was fine with it.

"Are you going to take me to Ritsuka?," I asked eagerly.

"Of course... Loveless...," he replied as he let my hair go and ran his hand absently over my stomach. I showed him where my name had been when we were both still trapped. It had been across my stomach, which was weird because the names were usually on the neck or the chest.

"Ok... let's go then... my chest pains are getting pretty bad... I need to be near him," I replied my voice sounding pleading.

"Let's get you to him," he said and took my hand and lead me towards his house.

**Well this is the end for now, hoped you liked it. Like I said at the top, review people please. I need more encouragement to write more. If you can think of anything that you would like to see in the story, any ideas or anything please be my guest and tell me. I would love to put it in and have more ideas on what to write next.**


	3. Reunited and Stuff

**No copyright intended, characters and some ideas belong to Kouga Yun. Jessalyn is my OC, she doesn't belong to the author. Yay third chapter, sorry it took so long to upload people. Please review, it motivates me. I really love how this is going so far myself, I haven't been this happy with my other fics. Well enjoy ^.^ **

We had gotten to his house after ten minutes of walking. I looked at the outside of his house in admiration, it was nicer than most of the houses I had seen. The grass was a lush green and there were pretty flowers and plants in front of the house.

"We moved here from our apartment building. The place was a bit of a dump before I got here so I fixed it up," Seimei said as he lead me up to the front door. He walked in, towing me in behind him then shutting the door.

"I'm home and I've brought someone with me," he called through the house. Ritsuka had come out of his room to investigate because he had felt a strange feeling in his chest. Soubi had told him about this feeling once but Ritsuka still didn't quite understand what it was.

He came into the living room and saw me. He looked me over once then had a look of pain in his eyes.

"He must feel my pain," I thought to myself. I pulled away from Seimei, then walked across the room to where Ritsuka was and hugged him. He hesitated for a moment before hugging me back, pulling me closer to him. Being hugged by him felt right to me but almost alien. The only other person I had been hugged by was Nagisa-sama and that felt different from what I was feeling now. I looked over Ritsuka's shoulder at Seimei. He was watching us both with a look of curiosity in his eyes. Ritsuka had put his face into my hair now, his ears twitching slightly. He was acting quite different from what Nagisa-sama had told me. She told me he was shy and didn't like many people.

I stroked his hair gently and he mumbled in my hair quietly,

"Where were you?" A twinge of pain went through my heart and I thought,

"He needed me more than I thought he did." I kept stroking his hair and replied,

"I was locked away, I couldn't get out. I wanted to get out, I felt your pain and wanted to help you." He looked at me then,

"Well your here now... you won't leave me... right?," he asked a look of worry flashing across his face.

"Of course I won't leave you, I've been looking for you for days. I hurt without you Ritsuka," I replied and he put his face back into my hair. I rubbed his ears in an attempt to soothe him.

Ritsuka started to calm down, his breathing had sped up but it slowed to normal now. His muscles started to relax, he had been tense before I had seen him. My ears started to twitch happily as I stopped rubbing his. He looked at me then as he took his face away from my hair. His arms had slid down to my waist and he had a look of excitement in his eyes.

"Let's go take pictures... what is your name?," he looked at me curiously as he asked.

"Jessalyn," I replied smiling warmly at him.

Soubi came into the room then watching us interact with each other. He started talking to Seimei in low whispers. I caught peices of the conversation while Ritsuka had ran off to find his camera. I was careful to look like I was looking around the house while I listened. I heard me and Ritsuka's names a few times then I heard Soubi say,

"I guess he doesn't need me anymore." Seimei had nodded to that, seeming to agree with him.

Suddenly I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my cheek then it started to bleed. I knew what this meant, Nagisa-sama had told me what it was from. I rushed off out of the living room and found Ritsuka on his knees in the kitchen. His mother was standing there with a knife, the knife dripping blood.

"What do you think you're doing?," I yelled angrily.

"He's not my son," she screeched as she went to attack him again. I swiftly crossed the kitchen, taking the knife away from her cutting a deep wound into my palm once I got it away. Ritsuka looked from me to his mom, frightened with tears running down his face.

"Don't do that to him, he didn't do anything wrong," I said angrily and crossed the room to Ritsuka. I let go of the knife and it clattered to the floor, my hand and face dripping blood as I went down on my knees. I started stroking his hair to soothe him once again. Seimei and Soubi came into the kitchen then, looking at the scene before them. They started to come over to us to help but I angrily said,

"Get that monster away from us." I pointed at Ritsuka's mom who was ranting about how Ritsuka wasn't her son and that she wanted her old son back.

They went to his mom now instead, taking her out of the room and calming her down. I went and got a rag out of the drawer, getting it wet then going back to Ritsuka to stop the wound from bleeding.

"It's going to be ok," I said as I held the rag there and stroked his other cheek reassuredly. He wrapped his arms around me, trembling violently.

"Shh it's ok," I said soothingly as I started to rub his ears. He finally started to calm down then and the trembling was down to a low now. He looked at me worriedly, there was slow trickles of blood running down my face and my arm from the hand that has been cut with the knife.

"Your bleeding too," he replied as he wiped the blood off my face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'll be fine," I replied as I took the rag from his face. The bleeding had stopped thankfully and I sighed in relief.

Ritsuka got up then, reaching down and pulling me up with him.

"I'm taking care of you now," he said as pulled me along with him to the bathroom.

"It's ok you don't have to," I replied.

"I want to, you've showed bravery that I didn't have so you deserve to be taken care of." I smiled a small smile at him as we went into the bathroom. He pulled a few rags and some bandages out of the cabinet below his sink as I sat on the toilet trying not to get blood on his floor. He got the rags wet and started wiping down my arm and hand gently.

"I'm sorry about all that," he said as he continued on to wrapping my hand with the bandage.

"It's ok, I was just angry that your mom would do that to you. Your such a kind person, you don't deserve that." He smiled slightly as he started wiping the blood on my face.

"I'm used to it," he replied a bit of sadness leaking from his voice. I rubbed his other arm soothingly as he finished cleaning my face, putting a band-aid on the cut.

"We'll go take pictures later," he said as he put a band-aid on his own face then put the stuff away. I just nodded and got up off the toilet.

"I will protect you from her, I'm not letting that happen again," I said and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He put his hands on mine and rubbed them.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

I unwrapped myself from him and he turned around. He took my hand and lead me out, taking me to his room.

"We'll watch movies for now," he said and let me go as he shut the door. He went over to where his movies were and picked one, putting it into the DVD player. I went and sat on his bed and he came over and sat next to me, taking the remote and turning it on. We ended up spending the whole day watching movies, laughing and talking while we laid on his bed.

**Well this is the end for now, hoped you liked it. Please, please review I want to know if you liked it or not.**


	4. Little Drabble from the Author

**I'm sorry to all my fans who read my fics but my chapters tend to be short a lot, I've tried to make them as long as possible but I get frequent headaches so it makes it hard, also I work on 3 other fics at the same time I do this one and they are also short for the same reason. So please my loyal reviewers and followers just bare with me and my short chapters. Love you all and sorry this isn't an actual chapter you can read.**


End file.
